


[带卡]神，许我一个心愿

by absb6



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absb6/pseuds/absb6
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, OBKK, 带卡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	[带卡]神，许我一个心愿

带土发现卡卡西晕倒在了小溪里。

他已经许久都不曾见过卡卡西了。自从卡卡西从忍校毕业之后，他们之间就失去了联系。或者说，所有人都跟卡卡西失去了联系。在偶然的某一天，他听说了一些卡卡西不好的传闻——

他不相信那是卡卡西。

记忆里的卡卡西就算是踢罐子也要一个不落地把同伴救出来，而其他人口中那个弃同伴于不顾的人实在是太过陌生，他不相信那是卡卡西。所以他穿过了草丛，踏着石板路来到了郊外的森林里，卡卡西的家就在这样偏僻的一隅。

森林里有一条小溪，卡卡西经常在小溪钓鱼。卡卡西很会钓鱼，飞蝇钓，一甩钩、一条鱼。以前卡卡西还跟他们在一起玩耍的时候，他就是这样躲在树后偷看的。后来他也想要找过卡卡西玩，可卡卡西却老是不在家，也不知道在忙什么。

路过小溪的时候，带土忍不住停留了一会儿。

于是便有了之前的那一幕。

他连忙把卡卡西捞了起来，似乎晕倒的时间并不长，并没有什么大问题。带土一摸额头，却发现烫得厉害。他慌慌张张地背起卡卡西，迅速地来到了旗木大宅——翻窗户进去的。这里太过偏僻，也就只有旗木大宅近一点。

带土连忙将卡卡西安顿在沙发上，又敷上了湿毛巾。看到卡卡西睡梦中紧皱的眉头舒展了些，才稍微稍微安下心来。

什么嘛，还说什么天才，连自己照顾自己都不会，真是笨。

带土不由得腹诽道。

等卡卡西一醒过来，他一定要好好教训卡卡西。他听说卡卡西现在变成了工作狂魔，张嘴任务闭嘴任务，可是任务又怎么会有自己的身体重要呢？笨蛋卡卡西，连这个道理都不明白。

他盯着卡卡西出神。

平时卡卡西老是一副臭屁的模样，可恶得很。像这样安安静静的，不也挺可爱的嘛。

卡卡西睁开了眼睛，他慌乱地别开视线。

带土忽然有了一种被人捉到干坏事的心虚感，明明他救了卡卡西应该理直气壮来着。像是为了掩饰自己的慌乱似的，他连忙大声训斥着卡卡西。

“卡卡西，你怎么这么笨啊，连自己发烧了都不知道！因为高烧晕倒在路边，也就像你这种被父母宠坏的小少爷会干出这种事了。朔茂叔叔一不在就不会照顾自己，朔茂叔叔回来了会多担心你啊！论起自己照顾自己，你应该多和我学学……”

“……”

卡卡西原本还在安静地听着，似乎刚刚醒过来意识还有些朦胧。可是听到朔茂的时候，他忽然开口打断了带土。

“……他不会回来了。”

声音闷闷的，鼻音有些重。可能是因为感冒了，有点像小孩子闷声哭泣。

带土哑然。

他明白了，卡卡西的一切变化都跟朔茂有关。带土有些愧疚起来，他在不知情地情况戳到了卡卡西的伤疤。

“我……”

“你回去吧。”

卡卡西完全清醒了过来。他半坐起来，将敷在自己额上的湿毛巾拿下来。脸色变得冷淡，他用一种陌生又疏离的语气同带土说：“你救了我，我很感谢你，接下来我会自己一个人照顾好自己的，就不麻烦你了。”

这副陌生的模样叫带土气不打一处来。

“你要是能照顾好自己又怎么可能让自己发烧？我知道你现在变成了一个工作狂！要是我真走了，你肯定又会干些什么乱七八糟的东西去消耗自己的精力，然后又等着晕倒等着我救你吗？”

卡卡西平静地反驳：“我会怎样与你无关，这是我自己的选择。”

“卡卡西！”

带土有些着急了：“自从你从忍校毕业之后，你一直不跟我们联系，我们都很担心你！我听说了一些……一些……”

带土结舌。

他一时间想不出什么话来，如果直说其他人说卡卡西坏话，他担心卡卡西难过。最后带土急得一跺脚，干脆掠过这一话题。

“总之，你以前不是这样的！”

卡卡西反问道：“我以前是怎样的？”

“你……”

“我是怎样还轮不到你来评判。”

还不等带土回答，卡卡西打断了他。他垂眼，视线移到了客厅中央的某处，带土顺着视线看过去，那里什么都没有。

“……从前我很仰慕他，可是他最后剖腹自杀了，就死在那里。他手把手教了我一切，而我也曾经把他当做我的全世界……可是最后，他却用死来告诉我，他的一切都是错误的。”

“所以我再也不会像他那样了。”

……带土说不出话来。

他本以为朔茂是牺牲了，现在是战争年代，这样的变故也是正常。可是他没有想到朔茂是自杀死在了家中。他想起在那个温和的银发青年来，和卡卡西说说笑笑，温柔地牵着卡卡西的手——总觉得不像是会自杀的人。

“关于我的风评，就算你不说，我自己心里也清楚。正因为你救了我，所以我才劝告你一句……你最好少跟我接触。”

卡卡西平淡地下着逐客令，道：“你回去吧。”

“……卡卡西！”

带土也生气起来，他说：“虽然我不知道你们经历了什么，以至于朔茂叔叔自杀在家中……你说你再也不会像他那样……可是你拼命地做任务，出生入死，去所有危险的地方，做所有危险的工作……”

“你只不过是在谋求一种被社会认可的自杀，你跟朔茂叔叔有什么区别？！”

带土没有想到自己这番话不偏不倚地戳住了卡卡西的痛处。

“……是又怎样？”

卡卡西忽然站起来，脸色依然很苍白。他冷笑着讥讽道：“谋求被社会认可的自杀？难道还像他一样被人唾弃至死吗？！”

……被人唾弃至死？

看着卡卡西愤怒的模样，带土有些胆怯起来。他觉得在弄清楚发什么了什么事情之前，他还是闭嘴比较好。

卡卡西冷嘲热讽：“你少来对我指手画脚了，你还是管好你自己吧。口口声声说要当火影，却连一点努力都不肯付出，整天跟在小女生后面。你那青天白日梦什么时候醒？需要我把你打醒吗？”

“你以为人人都像你一样是天才吗？我、我努力了！”

带土的脸憋得通红。

“努力？”

卡卡西像是听到了什么好笑的笑话，他嘲笑道：“你那点努力，也就配骗骗你自己了。你想到得到的，跟你付出的，根本不对等。你还是收拾收拾回去睡一觉，这样还实现得快点。”

“卡卡西！”

带土有些恼羞成怒了，他大声喊道：“你太过分了！你别以为你生病了我就不会揍你！”

卡卡西冷笑：“你说你在让着我？”

“……”

卡卡西逼近了带土，带土被那灼灼的目光逼得后退半步。

“看来你还没有清楚地认识一点。从前我能把你摁着打，过去是，现在也是，将来也会是。就算我生病了，也照样能把你打得满地找牙。”

“卡卡西，你不要太嚣张了！我努力了，也变强了！”

带土有些害怕，他从未见过这般模样的卡卡西。可他还是硬着头皮反驳了回去，不想输给卡卡西。

“那你就试试。”

卡卡西一挥手就把带土的头一推，带土的脑袋猛地砸地。失重的感觉让他整个人都懵了，后脑勺重重地撞在地板上。他心中的怒火与委屈齐齐地涌了上来，他朝着卡卡西挥舞着拳头，拳峰尽头是卡卡西的鼻梁。

可是卡卡西在战场上出生入死，打起来又哪里是他这种在忍校里过家家的人可以比的。他做的一切都是徒劳无功，他依然被卡卡西摁在地上。

两个人扭打在一起，家具也都被打烂了一些。

带土已经鼻青脸肿，衣服也破破烂烂的。可是卡卡西除了因为发烧在喘气、出了一些虚汗以外，根本什么事都没有。”

最后带土哭了。

卡卡西停了下来，说：“擦擦你的鼻涕眼泪然后滚。”

带土也憎恨自己的泪腺发达，只要情绪一激动就流泪个不停，此时此刻显得自己无比狼狈。他觉得自己真是好心当驴肝肺，还觉得之前那个认为卡睡颜很可爱的自己真是日了狗了，恨不得回去扇自已一耳光。

“卡卡西，你太过分了！”

卡卡西面色如常道：“我早就跟你说了，最好少跟我这种人接触。”

“……我以后再也不会管你了！就算你横死在路边，我也不会多看你一眼！你这种人不会有朋友的！你就等着没人给你收拾，被乌鸦啄烂尸体！”

带土一边流泪一边诅咒着卡卡西。

“滚啊，哭包。”

他狼狈地擦了擦嘴角的血，血和鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸，一个人走了。

后来带土也曾向别人询问过卡卡西的事情。

可是他得到不是对卡卡西的埋怨，就是让他少问这些问题，一副讳莫如深的样子。就连他去问琳，琳也没有告诉他。琳说，等到卡卡西愿意让他知道了他自然会知道的。在那之前，琳不愿意去揭卡卡西的伤疤。

这不公平，他心想。

所有人都知道了卡卡西的事情，就他不知道。人们只跟自己亲密的人分享秘密，就连琳也是从父母那里听来的。可是他没有亲密的人，被风带来被风带走。

所有人都在欺负他是一个孤儿。

人一不顺心的时候，看事事都变得不顺心起来。带土感觉卡卡西讨厌他，全世界都在讨厌他。令他崩溃的不是卡卡西揍他，而是所有的小事一点点地积累起来，成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

带土又有点想哭了。

可是带土一想到卡卡西说他是哭包，眼泪又硬生生地憋了回去。只是憋着一股子闷气，拼命地努力，想要有一天把卡卡西揍趴下，叫他好看。

他再也不想管卡卡西了！

日子还是像往常一样过，训练忍术体术、帮帮老奶奶。时间又过去了许久，他偶尔也听说卡卡西的脾气越来越烂，风评越来越差。虽然他依然担心卡卡西，有好几次想要去看卡卡西，可是一想到卡卡西那天揍他揍得那么凶，就不想去看了。

带土原本以为这辈子都不会和卡卡西有什么交集了，但最后他还是见到了卡卡西。

大约是在暮秋时分，他竟然找到了一个燕子筑的巢。燕子是候鸟，永远生活在春夏，不应该存在于暮秋的。那枯枝败叶里燕子的啼鸣显得有些萧瑟起来，他一爬上树，就看到了一只受伤的燕子。

那只燕子身上的羽毛都稀稀疏疏的，似乎被大鸟啄过。可是拨开羽毛，他见到那些伤口上似乎还有些药，应该被人处理过。可就算伤好了，这只燕子也会死在即将到来的寒冬里。带土决定把这只小可怜带回去，好好照顾。

结果他一回头就看到了卡卡西。

卡卡西狼狈地卧倒在草丛里，似乎早就在这里了，只是见他来了才躲起来的。只是卡卡西受伤了，没有藏好，带土站在树上一眼就瞥见了卡卡西。卡卡西和带土的视线对上，又很快错开。

带土顿时就明白了，他怀里这只小燕子的伤口就是卡卡西处理的。

“原来你还有爱心这种东西啊？”

带土很快就翻下树来，欣赏卡卡西难得的窘迫。风水轮流转，这下轮到他来嘲笑卡卡西了。

“上次的教训还不够吗？”

卡卡西冷冷道：“我不介意再帮你一次，你真是不长进。”

带土脸色沉了下来，说：“卡卡西，你少在这逞强了。你躲在这里而不是直接走，你早就连站都站不起来了。那句话我原样还给你，有空关心燕子，倒不如管好你自己！”

“我说了让你滚。”

带土同样冷笑着：“卡卡西，你凭什么认为我要对你言听计从？你让我滚，我偏不。我不仅不滚，我还要把你架去医院，我要你被其他人嘲笑。我倒是要让别人看看，你这大名鼎鼎的天才又是怎么狼狈的。”

说完带土就把卡卡西的裤腿卷了起来，看到红肿的小腿肚，他愤怒不已——

不长进的到底是谁？

“……随便你。”

卡卡西闭目养神，连一个眼神都没给他。带土将卡卡西背了起来，轻得很，甚至肋骨会硌他的背。这个认知在带土的怒火上在浇了一把油。

“我决定了。你让我滚，让我不要出现在你的视线里。我偏要天天烦你——卡卡西，口出狂言说什么过去现在未来一直能打赢我了。就你现在这个破烂样，你能打赢谁？别说笑话了！”

“……”

带土等了许久，也没有等到卡卡西什么反应。他回过头一看，就看见卡卡西就在他背上睡着了。

带土都给气笑了。

背上这么颠簸也能睡着，这是多累了？何况卡卡西就不怕自己趁着睡他着，揍他一顿吗？上次的仇自己还没报呢。这警觉性也没谁了，换做是敌人怎么办？

真是烦死了。

带土没有料到卡卡西的情况比他想象得更糟糕。除了腿上的伤和一些疲劳累积以外，更严重的是皮下出血。看上去一点外伤都没有，其实里内早就破破烂烂了。可就算已经这个样子了，卡卡西还执意去做什么任务。

好在纲手大人也很愤怒。

说什么也要把卡卡西摁在医院里，养好伤之后才能出去。带土一得空就往医院这边跑，天天来烦卡卡西。他整天对卡卡西冷嘲热讽，卡卡西理都懒得理他，任由带土在一旁吵闹。

“两次。”

带土伸出两根手指：“卡卡西，我可是救了你两次了，两次！”

卡卡西淡淡地回答：“我没让你救。”

“你！”

带土发现自己真是自讨苦吃。他为什么要跟卡卡西搭话？他迟早一天能被卡卡西气死。

带土只好又换个话题。

带土：“卡卡西，既然你站都站不起来了，那你是怎么跑到鸟巢附近的？有这力气，你不去医院？难道你已经蠢到不知道你受伤了吗？”

卡卡西闭上眼：“与你无关。”

“……”

带土真的要被气死了，这家伙真是油烟不进。

他没好气地继续换个话题，又说：“那只燕子的伤口是你处理的吧？没想到你这家伙还算有点善心。那燕子我捡回去了，它现在……”

卡卡西突然问：“……你为什么要把它捡回去？”

带土万分无语，这问的是什么见鬼的问题。不过看卡卡西终于有了接话茬的兴趣，他只好恹恹道：“不捡回去，难道还要看着它死在那里吗？你以为我是冷心冷肺的你啊……话说你连燕子的死活都关心，你怎么不关心一下你自己？”

带土道：“卡卡西，你真是一个疯子，一边赞美生命一边往悬崖边跳。”

卡卡西不置可否，继续说：“你不应该把它捡回去的。”

带土：？

卡卡西：“那只燕子应该和忍兽一样聪明。它原本不会死的。它看到了被乌鸦啄乱的的破烂不堪的稻草人，就衔着枝把稻草人修好了……但是燕子也被乌鸦啄伤了，它没办法迁徙越冬。”

带土：“……那个稻草人呢？”

卡卡西：“现在已经过了秋收的时候，自然也就不需要稻草人了……稻草人存在的意义就是为了保护稻田，就算被乌鸦啄得散落一地，也是稻草人应有的结局……它不应该救稻草人，你也不应该救它，一切都是咎由自取。”

带土沉默了。

带土又说：“可那也是这燕子自己愿意救的，又用得着你来说什么？”

带土：“最后那稻草人到底怎样了？”

卡卡西：“秋收之后人们通常都会烧秸秆来增强土壤肥力，已经没用的稻草人自然都逃不过这个结局。”

带土：“我不喜欢这个结局。活着的时候要为了今年的麦子被乌鸦啄，死了之后也要为了来年的麦子被焚烧。我不喜欢，我非常不喜欢！”

带土：“稻草人什么时候才能为了自己而活，而不是为了那些见鬼的麦子！”

卡卡西：“这原本就是稻草人的职责。”

卡卡西：“稻草人本来就没有生命，又哪来什么活不活死不死的？退一步讲，你又不是它你又不知道它到底希望怎样。你只不过是把自己的主观意愿强加给它而已，说不定它就是愿意这样死去呢？”

卡卡西：“燕子不该救它，就算救了它，它最后也会被焚烧。最后燕子却落得自己也难逃一死的下场，自作自受。”

带土：“我不喜欢这个故事！！！”

带土无比生气，他大声喊道：“要救便救了，那也是燕子自己的意愿，又哪来那么多废话！卡卡西，你说我自以为是，把自己意愿强加给它，可你不也是这样？！”

卡卡西：“所以我才不喜欢燕子。自以为做了对燕子最正确的选择，可其实完全不是，最后反而把自己搭进去，真是蠢。”

带土：“难道你以为我就很喜欢稻草人了吗？”

带土：“燕子不知道之后稻草人之后会被烧，可是那又怎么样？燕子把自己能做的都尽全力地去做了，它做了那时最正确最好的选择！”

卡卡西：“可是它自认为最正确的选择对稻草人来说根本无关痛痒。它只不过是自我感动而已，自以为是。”

带土：“……卡卡西！”

带土突然站起来，椅子往后一翻倒在地上。卡卡西半坐在病床上，眼睛看着窗外。听见这动静，卡卡西又平静地转过头来，注视着他。原本熊熊燃烧的怒火也熄灭了几分，卡卡西那毫无血色的嘴唇叫他心软下来。

带土懊恼不已，每次跟卡卡西说话都是自讨苦吃，难道自己还不明白吗？

“我只不过是实话实话而已。”

卡卡西平淡道。

带土决定不跟这个白痴天才计较，他说：“我要去训练了，懒得理你！”

可就算离开了木叶医院，带土也被气得一肚子火，哪还有什么心思去训练。平常他不开心的时候，都是选择大睡一觉或者大吃一顿。可是现在气都气饱了，又怎么吃得下，更别提睡觉了。

带土愤怒地拿筷子戳着碗里的拉面，说着笨蛋卡卡西的胡话。那面都被他戳得稀烂，好像这面跟他有仇似的。

“我真是服了。”

坐在他旁边的忍者们交谈着，其中一个人愤愤道：“那个小鬼到底懂不懂什么团队合作？！张嘴任务闭嘴任务，我腿受伤了，那小鬼看都不看我一眼！老子差点死在那场任务还好老子命大！”

……又是说卡卡西坏话的人。

带土无聊地托腮，这些话他都听得耳朵起茧子了。要他来说，就卡卡西那臭脾气，活该被骂。他心里盘算着要不要给卡卡西打包一份拉面过去，当然，加超多芥末的那种。

那人闷了一口酒，又继续抱怨。

“那小鬼也算是有点能耐，竟然一点事都没有。呵，他也最好祈祷自己不要有什么事，不然就他被他抛弃过的队友都够他喝一壶的。”

“……一点事都没有？”

带土不由得惊呼出声，那人回头瞥了他一眼。带土想起卡卡西身上经年累月的伤痕，他看见卡卡西不是晕倒在小溪就是狼狈得站都站不起来，这也叫一点事都没有？

“小子，你是他朋友？”

“……不是。”

带土闷闷不乐地回答，说：“每次见面都是大吵一架不欢而散。上次我关心他，他竟然还揍我，叫我离他远点……他根本没有把我当朋友，我又怎么可能会把他当做朋友？”

那人听见他的回答，一副预料之中的样子，冷哼一声。

“哼，那小鬼果然烂得要死。”

带土连忙问道：“你说他毫发无伤是怎么回事？我见到他的时候，他可是小腿都骨折，站都站不起来躺医院了。”

那人又说：“那小鬼有点能耐，只能说不愧是那个人的儿子，几乎每次出任务都没有什么伤……而且之前你应该也听到了，小腿受伤的是我，可不是他！要不是我命大，自愈力强，我早就死了。”

这也太奇怪了。

带土心想，或许他们说的根本不是同一件事。

他又问：“你说的任务是什么时候的事情？”

那人没好气道：“就是几天前！”

“……”

这不对劲，他心想。

带土又想起卡卡西躲在草丛里的狼狈样来。实在是过于奇怪，如果卡卡西是一开始就受伤的，那他是怎么从任务点走到树下的？怎么不去医院？他之前骂卡卡西蠢到连自己受伤都不知道，是骂卡卡西不关心自己死活……

现在看来，或许卡卡西真的不知道自己受了伤也说不定。

这实在是太奇怪了。

带土想飞奔回去，问清楚卡卡西到底是怎么一回事，但跑一半又折回来。

“老板，打包一份拉面。”

想了想，他又补充了一句：“汤底加很多很多芥末！”

带土将拉面放在了卡卡西面前，坐了下来。

卡卡西淡淡地扫了他一眼，没说话，眼神却在说你怎么又回来了。不过卡卡西倒是掰开筷子，顺从地吃了起来。带土看着卡卡西面不改色，不由得瞠目结舌。他心想卡卡西真是死要面子，这让他一点捉弄卡卡西的快感都没有。

看卡卡西竟然一脸平静地吃着这拉面，带土心里对卡卡西又是敬佩又是无语。卡卡西死要面子活受罪，让他有点不忍心起来。

“卡卡西，这你也能吃得下去，牛，太牛了！不愧是无所不能的天才！”

带土朝卡卡西比出大拇指。

卡卡西动作一顿。

带土一看，乐了，以为卡卡西终于装不下去了。他凑到卡卡西跟前，嘚瑟地问他：“卡卡西，你感觉怎么样？”

“……什么怎样？”

“味道啊，味道！是不是感觉特别爽！”

“……”

卡卡西没理他，继续埋头吃起面来。带土顿时觉得无趣，坐回原来的位置，道：“卡卡西，我捉弄你你也给点反应啊，这多没意思啊？”

过了好一会儿，带土才听见卡卡西说话。

“……你在这里面加了什么？”

“……哈？”

带土一头雾水，他嚷嚷起来：“喂喂，卡卡西，不要告诉我你吃不出来？这么刺激性的东西你竟然吃不出来？！”

卡卡西沉默了。

带土原本以为卡卡西在开玩笑，可是瞧见卡卡西默认的模样，顿时急了起来。

他连忙问：“卡卡西，你尝不出味道是怎么回事？你失去味觉了？我去叫纲手大人……”

“不用了。”

卡卡西叫住了匆忙要离去的带土。

卡卡西：“就算你去叫纲手大人也无济于事，治不好的。失去味觉对我来说只是有点麻烦而已，是无关痒痛的小事。而且纲手大人前些日子应该也回到了风之国那边的前线了，你找不到她的。”

带土：“什么叫治不好！不试试又怎么知道！而且，你说这些话是什么意思？你知道你失去味觉的原因对不对！”

卡卡西：“……”

带土想起了卡卡西身上那些不对劲的地方，他又问道：“那个时候明明已经站都站不起来了，你是怎么从出任务的地方来到那个草丛里的？你为什么不去医院？你根本不知道自己受了伤对不对？”

卡卡西：“……我知道自己是个什么情况，只是我自己不想来医院而已。”

带土越想越觉得卡卡西有什么事情在瞒着他，他愤怒地揪着卡卡西的衣领。

“你少骗我了！我遇到了那个跟你一起执行任务的忍者，他说你出完任务根本就没有受伤！卡卡西，你到底隐瞒了什么？你受伤跟你失去味觉是一件事对不对？”

“……”

他愤怒地注视着卡卡西，视线都要擦出火花来，可卡卡西却波澜平静。他最憎恶的就是卡卡西这副事不关己的模样，这明明事关卡卡西自己！

过了好半天，卡卡西才轻笑一声。

卡卡西平淡道：“看来你也没那么笨。”

“……卡卡西！”

带土有些恼羞，道：“卡卡西，你到底告不告诉是怎么一回事！”

卡卡西握住他揪住衣领的那只手，冷冷道：“你松开手。”

“我偏不！”

卡卡西的脸色冷了下来：“宇智波带土，我的事情与你无关。你帮助了我两次，我很感激你，我会找机会回报你，可别以为这样我就不会揍你。”

带土讥笑道：“这就是你的回报？”

带土：“我才不要你自以为是的施舍，如果你真的想回报我，那就告诉我到底是怎么一回事！”

“……行，那我告诉你。”

卡卡西凝视了好一会儿带土，半晌才说：“告诉你之后，你就滚，最好再也不要跟我有什么瓜葛。”

“卡卡西！你！”

卡卡西一把拍开了带土的手，他狭促地整理了一下自己的衣领。带土真是气极了，可又拿这家伙一点办法都没有。

他只好听着卡卡西将一切的原委都说清楚。

卡卡西不知道自己是从何时起拥有了实现愿望的能力。

或许是从白牙死的那时候开始的。

那样凝视着父亲的尸体一点点的凉下去，血液也一点点的凝固，他内心涌现了无比强烈的愿望——他希望父亲能够再站起来，陪他说说话，陪他玩闹陪他嬉笑。为此他什么都愿意做，什么都可以付出，就算自己会立即死去也不在乎。

可是什么都没有发生，最后那人还是被埋在了无名碑下。

后来他便发现了自己拥有了拥有了实现了愿望的能力。一开始只是希望受伤的小狗快点好起来，到最后，是希望任务中受伤的同伴不要拖后腿，他的愿望一一实现。可是实现愿望不是没有代价的，他必须付出等价的代价。

小狗好起来，他发了高烧。队友的伤好起来，没有死在那场任务里，他骨折、皮下出血。后来他也曾许愿让朔茂复活，他愿意把自己的全部当做代价。一个人死，一个人活，非常公平的等价交换。

最后朔茂也依然没有复活。

于是他明白了，这根本就不是真正意义上的等价交换，衡量的天秤是在于他自己。在他心里父亲是最重要的，是无可代替的。至于他自己，他自己都轻贱自己，又怎么可能拿自己最不在乎的去交换来自己最在乎的？

他永远都不可能复活朔茂，永远不能。

这真是一个残忍的恩赐，如果一开始就不能复活，又为什么让他看到希望。

“卡卡西，你真是个疯子。”

带土怒极反笑：“……所以你就把自己当做代价，去帮助那些指责你唾弃你的人？我之前以为你根本冷心冷肺，一点善心都没有。现在看来，这哪里是没有善心？你他妈是有圣母病有牺牲癖吗？！”

带土：“你还说燕子牺牲自己去救稻草人只不过是自我感动，我看他妈自我感动的是你！你以为你救了那些人，那些人会感激你吗？！”

“……”

卡卡西嗤笑：“你说我有圣母病、有牺牲癖？”

卡卡西：“相反，我是你口中最冷漠的人。死一两个队友，在我心里跟自己受点伤的程度是一样。他们在任务里死去，我会受到指责。我自己受点伤，行动不便，这两件事对我而言根本没什么区别，都是麻烦但是无关痛痒的事情，所以我才能等价交换。”

带土反唇相讥：“卡卡西，你这不是冷漠，你这是狂妄自大。你自以为是地给予别人施舍，却从来没问过别人想不想要。以为你什么都能一个人做好，你以为你是无所不能的神吗？！”

“自以为是？”

卡卡西同样刺回去：“这句话我原样还给你。你在这里长篇大论，大放厥词，对我指手画脚。你自以为对我好，一而再再而三地给予我施舍，你又问过我想要了吗？”

“论起自以为是的程度我可比不过你。”

带土讽刺道：“你想救所有人，贪得无厌。你以为你自己无所不能，其实你早就破破烂烂得连自己都救不了。我很清楚我自己的本事，我只能救你一个，也只想救你一个。”

卡卡西默了。

过了一会儿，他又缓缓道：“你说我有牺牲癖，那你是有救赎癖吗？你帮助老婆婆老爷爷，为了他们连自己的入学典礼都迟到。你连路边的花花草草都帮，还说只想救我一个？你无父无母，你也就只能在这样的帮助寻求自我满足了。”

“你少来我这发散你那廉价的善心。”

卡卡西伸出了一根手指，道：“我给你一个机会，你帮了我两次，我可以实现你一个愿望。你不是想当开写轮眼，想变强，想当火影吗？说不定我可以实现你的愿望，反正在我看来都是无聊的东西。”

“旗、木、卡、卡、西！”

带土几乎是从牙缝里挤出这几个字：“我的愿望我自己能实现，你他妈少来自以为是！”

卡卡西平静地看着他，道：“这次我不会揍你，你自己滚。”

“旗木卡卡西！”

带土气得牙齿打颤，眼睛都红了一圈。看上去快要哭了，但是却迟迟没有眼泪掉下来。

卡卡西讥笑道：“这次你怎么不哭了，哭包？”

“我以后再也不会哭了！”

最后带土还是走了，走之前还冲着卡卡西委屈地大喊：“我再也不想见到你了！”

卡卡西盯着房门看了许久，半天都没什么响动。

带土果真走了。

可世事又哪能皆是如人所愿，带土说是再也不想见到卡卡西，结果一毕业就跟卡卡西分到了一个班里。

带土觉得这个世界在针对他。

水门老师

他原本打算跟卡卡西老死不相往来的，结果这么快又遇到了，这让他的面子往哪搁。水门老师还以为他们第一次见面，尴尬地帮他们互相介绍着。一看见卡卡西那张臭脸，他就气不打一处来。

“带土，卡卡西，先来握手一下吧。”

“不。”

“我才不要！”

“……原来你们早就认识了啊。”水门微笑着，强行把他们的头摁在一起，额头上都撞了一个小包。“但是同伴之间还是要互相友爱的哦，关系这么差可不行呢。”

“……”

两小鬼同时别过头去，琳笑道：“嘛，或许这就是他们友爱的方式呢。”

“谁跟这家伙……”

“你说对吧，带土？”

话还没说完就看见琳笑眯眯的看着他，带土慌忙改口：“……嗯、啊，对。”

最后还是别扭地握手了。

像是炫耀什么似的，也算是没话找话，他主动开口道：“卡卡西，那只燕子我可是养得好好的呢，我说了我不会让它死的！”

卡卡西慢悠悠地回答：“活着也未必是一件好事。”

“……我呸，卡卡西你别乌鸦嘴！你真是太扫兴了！”

“什么燕子，你们在聊什么？”

琳好奇地凑了过来，就连水门也说：“学生之间的小秘密，可不可以让老师也参与一份呢？”

带土撇撇嘴，把燕子和稻草人的故事告诉了他们，也将争论告诉了他们。

到底谁更自以为是一点？

话没说两句又要争吵起来，水门连忙打住。

“你们两个！”

水门老师又摁着他们俩的头，一边冒着黑气一边微笑，道：“说了同伴之间要友爱一些，难道这么快就忘了吗？”

“……那水门老师你倒是评评理，到底谁对谁错嘛。”

带土还在拱火。

水门敲了一下带土额头，带土痛呼出声。水门道：“这世上又哪来那么多对错，只要关心对方那份心情是真的就足够了。”

“……嘁。”

琳拍手笑了起来：“难怪水门老师能追到玖辛奈师母。”

水门班的存在总算让日子不那么苦闷。

虽然依然在跟某个吊车尾吵架，但是有了水门老师和琳在中间调节，他们之间的气氛也没那么紧张了。吊车尾虽然是吊车尾，也算是有骨气，从不肯让他帮忙。甚至还威胁他，如果他用自己的能力的话，吊车尾就会把这个秘密告诉水门老师。

可即便如此，水门老师也看出一点端倪起来。

卡卡西的身体很差。

一直在付出代价，但是从未得到什么，又怎么可能好起来。但就算是水门，也无法预料到等价交换这样离奇的事情来，只当是卡卡西拼命执行任务留下的后遗症。

拖后腿的慢慢变成了卡卡西。

他曾经说无论过去现在将来，他都一直会把带土打趴下。可只是现在，他都有点力不从心了，只是咬着牙强撑着不露出端倪。因为没有了新的代价，也正是长身体的时候，卡卡西感觉自己也在满满变好起来。

他原本以为日子就会一直这么持续下去。

直到神无毗。

从水门老师的口中，带土终于知道了他经历了什么，也说出那番改变他一生的话。可是琳被抓走，带土不准许他许愿……最后的最后，带土把他推开，自己被压在巨石底下，还把自己的眼睛给了他。

还威胁他，如果他许愿了，带土就会恨他一辈子。

真是自以为是。

卡卡西看着镜子里的自己，看着自己左眼上的疤痕，心想论起自以为是来，他果然还是比不过带土。带土从来不会问他想要什么，只是这样一昧地自认为地对他好。他只是想要一个苹果，带土却老是给他一堆梨子。

就算带土不救他，他有一天也会慢慢死去。

早就说过了，稻草人根本就不需要燕子来救。燕子最后把自己搭进去，真是愚蠢至极。

最后卡卡西还是许愿了。

带土威胁他，如果他许愿就恨他一辈子。可是卡卡西根本不在乎带土恨不恨的，他们都是自以为地对对方好，也根本不管对方想不想要。

他许愿让带土活过来，愿意以自己为代价。

许愿失败了。

失败的可能有很多，或许是因为和复活父亲一样，带土在他心里已经无比重要，已经重要到连自己的一切都比不上……卡卡西觉得不是，他不喜欢那样一个白痴吊车尾，老是哭哭啼啼地黏在他身后，烦死人。

也有可能是带土根本没死。

于是他再次许愿，他希望带土回来，为此他可以付出自己的双眼。

眼睛对一个忍者的重要性不言而喻，何况正是因为带土才让眼睛有了更特别的意义——帮他看清未来。于他而言，见到带土和让带土回来一样重要。可如果非要做个选择，那还是让带土自己去看清未来吧。

卡卡西一向跟带土不对付，从不听他的话，不是吗？

卡卡西永远地失去了眼睛。

视觉并不是突然失去的，而是慢慢地变暗，变模糊，直到什么也看不清。这期间的时间足够他掩饰其中的不自然，就说是因为他不是宇智波的族人，因为写轮眼失明的罢了。

过了几天后，有情报传来有人发现了奄奄一息的带土。

水门老师将带土带了回来。

卡卡西原本以为这样便足够，可他没有想到，这才是故事的开端——正如他见到的那只奄奄一息的燕子，为了保护稻草人已经遍体鳞伤。就算伤好了又怎样？它也无法度过凌冽的寒冬。

带土被压坏的半边身体被诡异的、苍白的东西包围着。

带土说，他掉到了一个漆黑无光的地底，见到了一个奇怪的老头子，自称是宇智波斑，或许是宇智波的亡灵。那老人将他救了下来，用什么奇怪的、巨大的雕像把他救活。三代目也派人去搜寻了带土口中的洞穴，可最终一无所获。

可是木叶并没有这样的雕像。

如果带土要活着，就必须回到那个漆黑无光的地底。如果燕子要活着，就必须飞往温暖的远方，可是带土选择留了下来。

他无法活过这一个寒冬了。

卡卡西第一次感到手足无措，他一直笃定自己做的一切都是正确的，可现在他却开始怀疑自己。

“卡卡西，你是不是许愿了？”

带土躺在病床来，他叫卡卡西过来，死死地盯着他，试图从卡卡西的脸上看出什么端倪。可卡卡西擅长将自己的情绪掩藏起来，谁也看不透。

“……没有。”

“谁会为了你这样一个白痴许愿。”

视线已经很模糊了，只能隐隐约约看到带土模糊的轮廓，重重叠叠晃动不已。卡卡西平静道：“你之所以回来，只不过是运气好罢了。我说过了，燕子自我感动地去救那个稻草人，落得这副下场全是咎由自取。”

卡卡西垂眼。

他感觉自己的内脏在腐朽，在被无数沙沙的声音蚕食。或许很快他就会死去，或许带土会比他先一步死去。

“你就要死了。”

卡卡西冷酷地宣判着死刑，却在心想自己也要死了。

或许是因为要即将死去，带土本该有的愤怒全都消失不见，只剩下了难言的平静。他说“就算我要死了那又怎样，这是我自己做出的选择，卡卡西。”

“……卡卡西，是我赢了。”

带土平静地注视着卡卡西，他忽然觉得内心无比畅快。他想大笑，可是没有力气。他输了卡卡西无数次，却偏偏赢了这一次。

“这次是燕子死去了，不是稻草人。”

“……”

卡卡西同样平静回望过去，他低低地弓腰，轻轻道：“可还是你输了。无论是过去还是现在，我都会一直赢你。”

带土怔怔地看着他。

他忽然明白，愤怒地大吼道：“卡卡西，你想做什么？！”

带土挣扎着想要起来，想要扯掉自己身上的管子，却一点力气都没有，被卡卡西按了回去。

“带土，我骗了你。”

“……”

卡卡西平淡地叙述着：“最后那个稻草人没有被焚烧。我找到它的时候，它已经被拆了，里面填充的秸秆也全都散了出来……我找那个农民买下了那个稻草人。我不会扎稻草人，我把那些秸秆送到了那只燕子面前。”

“……”

“那燕子很聪明，它又衔着那些枝又筑了一个巢。”

“就算让稻草人依然守护着麦田，来年也依然会死，被乌鸦啄乱。可是那时候再也不会有第二只燕子了……让它们互相依偎着死去，原本我以为这是最好的结局。”

“可是我现在不这么觉得了。”

“带土，你做得很对，你让燕子活了下来。”

卡卡西弓腰，与带土对视着，散乱的银发垂在带土脸上。他想凑近一点，好好看清楚带土长什么样子，或许这是他最后一次机会了。带土见到他的眼睛已经不像原来那般神采奕奕了，慢慢黯淡下去。

一种无机质的、空洞的眼神，目无焦距。

带土愈发不安起来：“……卡卡西，你想干什么？你是不是早就已经许愿了对不对……我说过，如果你许愿的话我就恨你一辈子！旗木卡卡西，我根本不需要你的施舍！”

卡卡西：“宇智波带土，你推开我被巨石压中的时候，你给我眼睛的时候，又有没有想过我也不需要你的施舍？”

带土：“……可那对你来说是最好的选择。”

卡卡西：“这句话我也原样还给你。”

“我走了。”

带土想要抓住卡卡西，可刚好擦过卡卡西的衣角。最后他从床上跌倒下来，栽倒在地上，看见卡卡西合上了门。

“旗木卡卡西，你给我回来！！！！！”

带土不知道卡卡西许了怎样的愿望，又付出了什么代价。带土感觉自己的身体确实在一点点地变好，那覆盖了白绝的断手断脚也慢慢开始恢复原样，说是肉白骨也不为过。但是在那之后，他再也没有见到过卡卡西。

他问所有人卡卡西的行踪，可没有一个人知道。

但是带土知道，卡卡西不会死的。

因为卡卡西最恨自杀，他说过的，他再也不会像朔茂一样。而且他在卡卡西心里也无关紧要，卡卡西也不会付出多大的代价。卡卡西一定还活着，可是却躲着他。直到带土出院那天，卡卡西都没有回来看过他一眼。

带土有些抱怨地问琳：“卡卡西到底去哪了？”

琳原本还在帮他收拾东西，听见他的话，动作忽然停了下来，用一种怪异又担忧的眼神看着他。带土心中不好预感越来越重，他慌忙问：“卡卡西到底怎么了？”

琳：“卡卡西……”

“……是谁？”

“……”

带土浑身都发抖起来，牙齿都在打颤，如坠冰窟。他抓住琳的肩膀，目眦欲裂，吼道：“琳，你一定在开玩笑对不对？那可是卡卡西啊！卡卡西！旗木卡卡西！是我们出生入死的同伴！”

“……可是，我们水门班一直都是缺员啊。”

琳怯怯地看着他，很是害怕他这副疯狂的模样。琳咬着嘴唇，有些不安起来：“带土，你别这样，我有些害怕……”

“……不，该害怕的是我。”

带土手中的力道又重了些，琳疼地倒抽一口凉气，带土才惊觉地松开手。

“……琳，你不要开玩笑了好不好？”

“……”

琳沉默了，胆怯又担忧地看着他。带土试图从琳的眼睛里寻觅出一丝丝玩笑的意思，可他却找不到。

“……旗木卡卡西？”

琳思索良久，最后才缓缓说：“可是，旗木家只有白牙前辈一个人啊……白牙前辈膝下无子，一直到去世都是一个人……”

“哈？”

“别开这见鬼的玩笑了！！”

带土撇开琳，往远处飞奔而去。他拉住街上了一个人，问卡卡西在哪里。可是得到回答不是纷纷摇头，就是嫌恶地后退。他往郊外的森林奔去，他知道卡卡西一定在那里，一定在旗木大宅里。

可他见到旗木大宅已经布满了灰尘和蛛丝，久无人烟。

“卡卡西，你给我滚出来！”

“旗木卡卡西，你他妈给我滚出来！你以为这种玩笑很好笑是吗？！你最好快点给我滚出来，不然我一定会揍你，把你揍得鼻涕眼泪横流！我不要你自以为是的施舍！你给我滚出来！”

“你不愿意让我救你，难道我他妈就愿意让你救我吗？！你给我滚出来！你问过我的意愿没有！！！”

……

旗木大宅空荡荡的，无人回应。

一缕缕的阳光从窗户倾泻而下，照着上下漂浮的尘埃，照着角落里的蛛丝。

他声嘶力竭地从白天叫喊到黑夜，声带几乎撕裂。从一开始的威胁、辱骂，到最后的哀求，卡卡西都没有出来。琳叫他出来，水门老师也让他回去。他说不，他要一直待到卡卡西出来。

他们说，根本不存在旗木卡卡西这个人，你疯了。

带土说，你们才疯了。

带土在一遍遍的叫喊中痛哭流涕，他曾经发誓再也不哭，可最后他还是哭了。

带土永远不会知道，这里曾经有一个少年许了一个愿。他希望以自己为代价，让带土好起来，可他像过去的那一次一样失败了，失败的原因是同样的。

他已经支付不起代价。

一旦他认为某个东西重要到远远超过自己的一切，他就会永远地失去那件东西。

或许失败的原因还有别的。

就算燕子救不救稻草人，稻草人也逃不过死去的结局。他已经失去了一切，失去了无感，五脏六腑也都已经破破烂烂。无论带土救不救他，他都会死去——他已经毫无未来可言，又怎么可能用自己的未来去交换带土的未来呢？

可最后卡卡西还是找到了他能支付的代价。

所以他最后去见了带土。

可是最后的最后，卡卡西终于找到了远远比自己的一切都更重要的东西，也是他愿意舍弃的东西。那东西过于寻常，以至于他一直忽视。他最重要，他最珍视的东西，和带土的未来同样重要的东西——

他用自己的过去，拥有带土、拥有父亲的过去。

交换了带土的未来。

很多年很多年以后，带土在路上，见到了一个熟悉的背影，见到了银色的短发。他拼命地去抓住那人，害怕那人又从他身边溜走。他拍住那人肩膀，那人回过头，他见到了那熟悉的唇角痣。

“……请问你是？”

“……卡卡西，我终于找到你了。”

带土紧紧地抱住他，鼻涕眼泪都齐齐地涌出来，狼狈得像个摔跤的小孩。最后他蹲在地上痛哭流涕，哭声沙哑。

那人却是笑起来。

“我第一次见到你这么爱哭的人。”


End file.
